


Будешь моей царицей?

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор/Локи, секс на троне Одина, Локи верхом на Торе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будешь моей царицей?

\- Еще одна репетиция?  
Тор оглянулся и увидел брата, подходящего к трону сзади. Локи шел неспешно и по-кошачьи бесшумно, перекатывался с пятки на носок. Лицо внешне было спокойным, но где-то в глубине глаз горел хитрый огонек. Тор расслабился: Локи отцу не выдаст, и Один не отвесит будущему наследнику увесистый тумак, на какие был горазд, когда сыновья с юношеским пылом предавались проказам. Точнее, Тор и предавался, а Локи всегда стоял на страже, выгораживал и оправдывал брата на пару с матерью.  
\- Я имею на это право, - улыбнулся Тор и расселся на широковатом для него троне поудобнее. Тронный зал был пуст, освещен тускло, только по бокам от возвышения горели ярко факелы.  
\- Пока еще нет.  
Локи остановился у подножия трона, посмотрел на брата так, как умел только он – снизу вверх, но с чувством превосходства. Локи можно было давать уроки по приобретению королевской осанки и стати. Тор слегка завидовал и сам моментально вытягивался струной рядом с братом, разворачивал плечи и смотрел на мир с привнесенным Локи высокомерием. Но долго продолжать притворяться не мог. Почти сразу расставлял ноги, складывал руки на груди и чуть поворачивал набок голову, словно бык перед кормушкой. Локи же всегда был как стрела – тонкий, острый, того и гляди, уколет прямо в сердце.  
\- Присоединишься? Здесь места хватит на двоих.  
Тор любезно подвинулся, освобождая брату часть трона. Локи же, вместо того, чтобы сразу принять приглашение, задержался внизу. Взгляд его из насмешливого стал темным, тяжелым и испытующим. Он смотрел на брата, будто пытаясь найти в его словах насмешку или вызов. Снова «заострился», а Тор очень не любил, когда Локи леденеет рядом с ним.  
\- Садись, - повторил он, - места хватит.  
Локи медленно, словно шагами отмерял минуты, поднялся и втиснулся между братом и левым подлокотником трона. Тор не рассчитал, сиденье не было рассчитано на двоих, но Локи убрался и замер, между ним – одинаково ровно от затылка до поясницы – и спинкой трона было расстояние в два пальца. Тор снова мимолетно позавидовал его осанке, но быстро забыл об этом.  
\- Здорово, да? – спросил он брата. – Мы могли бы сидеть на нем вместе.  
Локи хмыкнул сквозь сжатые губы.  
\- Трон только для царя Асгарда и его царицы, дубина. Как ты себе представляешь нас на нем вдвоем?  
\- Да легко! – откликнулся Тор, нисколько на «дубину» не обидевшись. Приподнял брата за талию и усадил себе на колени. – Так и будем сидеть. Царь Асгарда и его царица.  
Под сводами тронного зала раздалось эхо громового хохота Тора. Локи, вырвавшись из его рук, встал напротив и с такой обидой посмотрел на брата, что у того словно все тело пронзило крошечными ледяными иглами.  
\- Прости, - повинился Тор, - прости, я ведь не хотел обидеть.  
Он извинялся и видел, как понемногу оттаивает Локи, как расслабляется упрямо поджатый рот, появляется улыбка. Что обижаться на дурака? Тор был сильным, Локи был умным, и так они жили, дополняя друг друга.  
\- Прости, - перешел Тор на шепот, притянул брата к себе близко, так, чтоб уткнуться лбом в живот. – Прости, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Локи, провел ладонью по голове брата, зацепил между пальцами пару светлых прядей.  
\- Но про царя и царицу я не шутил, - поднял голову Тор и посмотрел на Локи снизу вверх. – Давай попросим отца, чтоб разрешил мне жениться на тебе?  
Локи вздохнул устало, прикрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до миллиона, прежде чем ответил:.  
\- Дала судьба в братья идиота, и ведь ничего уже не исправить.  
Но по его голосу понятно было, что не сердился, сокрушался в шутку. Все, как обычно: Локи подзуживал — Тор велся, Локи придумывал — Тор делал, Локи едва хмурил брови — Тор извинялся, Локи шутил — Тор смеялся, пусть и не всегда понимал соль шутки.  
Локи продолжал гладить между пальцев волосы брата, расчесывал их тонкими длинными пальцами, распутывал узелки. Тор разомлел, расслабился под лаской, тыкался лбом в живот мягко, будто спрашивая позволения, заглядывал в глаза. И Локи сдался, кивнул едва заметно.  
С Тора сразу спала пелена томности и неги. Он дернул брата за пояс, усадил себе на колени, держа крепко и смотря с горячим вызовом. Локи устроился поудобнее, оперся коленями в сиденье трона по бокам от бедер брата, и приподнялся, давая возможность раздеть себя. Тор был нетерпелив: он оставил в покое камзол и плащ, и длинные складки прикрыли Локи с тыла, не давая увидеть, чем заняты на троне царские сыновья. Но кожаные штаны Тору были не нужны совершенно, и он избавил брата от них в первую очередь. Контраст был таким ярким, что царапал взгляд. Снизу – белизна бедер и темные мягкие кудряшки в паху, сверху – зелень глаз и плаща, чернота камзола. Локи чуть приоткрыл губы, и Тор надавил ему на плечи, заставил наклониться, чтоб удобнее было целовать. Губы у Локи всегда были холодны, как и пальцы, как кожа на щеках. Теплым он только под одеждой или одеялом. Тор левой рукой придержал брата за затылок, подтолкнул легко, чтоб целовал жарче и не отвлекался, а правой расстегнул пояс, стянул штаны чуть вниз, чтобы высвободить член. Локи целовал послушно, смакуя, касался губами губ невесомо, впускал язык Тора в свой рот, посасывая, играя с ним. Тор обеими руками схватил за бока и прижал тесно, чтобы член касался члена. Локи вдруг ухмыльнулся в поцелуе, чуть наклонил голову, чтоб коснуться губами уха брата и прошептал:  
\- Потрогай.  
Тор посмотрел на него настороженно, но провел ладонью между ягодиц, ткнул на пробу, и сжатое отверстие раскрылось под его пальцем, впустило в себя. Внутри было горячо и влажно, и влага эта - Тор на миг закрыл глаза, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание - была его собственной.  
\- Царское семя, - тихо рассмеялся Локи. – Великая драгоценность.  
Тор и рад был бы рассмеяться в ответ, но не смог, слишком грязно и возбуждающе было то, что Локи сделал. От мысли, что он весь день ходил, сжимаясь так, чтобы не выпустить из себя ни капли, сохранил в себе сперму брата, чувствовал ее, делая каждый шаг, заставило кровь бурлить. Сил на разговоры не осталось, Тор лишь придержал член так, чтобы Локи мог на него опуститься, а после, держа брата под бедра, мог только трахать его, входить легко по собственной сперме, чувствовать ее внутри. Локи уперся руками в спинку трона, оседлал бедра брата, а тот уткнулся лбом в его грудь, кусал сильно, жалея, что ставит сейчас метки не на белой коже Локи, а на его одежде.   
Локи задал свой темп, опускался на твердый ствол, водил бедрами по кругу, облепляясь туго, а потом снова расслаблялся и поднимался так, чтобы внутри оставалась только головка.  
\- Что сказал бы папа, - насмешливо шептал он Тору в затылок, цеплял губами снова спутавшиеся волосы на макушке.  
\- Мелкий гад, - рычал в ответ Тор, придерживал его за пояс и вдалбливался в податливое тело до основания, удерживал так, чтобы каждой клеткой кожи чувствовать вокруг горячую тесноту. Локи откинулся назад, расслабился, руки повисли вдоль тела, только бедра все двигались вверх-вниз по кругу, все быстрее и быстрее.  
Тор рычал что-то неразборчиво, вскрикивал, когда Локи впускал до конца, снова пытался сам задать темп, но быстро сдавался. Локи делал все так, как надо, и Тору оставалось только сжимать его крепче, удерживать на себе. Движения все ускорялись, Тор прижал брата к груди, каждый выдох оставался каплями на ткани его камзола, а Локи, задержавшись наверху, вскрикнул коротко и мягко опустился на член. Тор снова зарычал, чувствуя, как дрожит тело на нем, как напрягается в оргазме, двинул бедрами вверх пару раз и кончил тоже, добавляя к своей сперме в заднице брата новую порцию.  
\- Ее тоже сохранишь? – отдышавшись, спросил Тор. Локи посмотрел на него со спокойной нежностью, улыбнулся не глумливо, а ласково, и наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать.  
\- Не боишься, что прорастет? – спросил он, разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Тогда у Асгарда будет по-настоящему законный наследник.  
Воистину, оптимизм Тора было ничем не прошибить, а Локи уже и не пытался.


End file.
